The present invention relates to brackets used to mount electronic components to electric motor starters or contactors. More specifically, the present invention relates to brackets that enable the snap-fit mounting of light and switch modules to electric motor starters or contactors, allowing for improved serviceability and design flexibility.
Electric motors are often fitted with starters or contactors on their voltage supply lines to facilitate the stopping, starting, reversing, and/or speed control of the motor. These starters, in general, include magnetically operated electrical contacts which close by the application of current to a magnetic coil and are held closed by the continued application of current to the same coil. The voltage supplied to the magnetic coil is usually lower than the line voltage supplied to the motor via the contacts.
A lower-voltage control circuit provides power to the magnetic coil within the starter. This control circuit can include a variety of electronic components. Such components may include selector switches and push buttons to control the flow of electric current to the magnetic coil, and lights to indicate the various states of motor operation. These components are normally mounted on brackets which are mounted directly to the starter. A number of components may be mounted together, forming an electronic component group.
Higher voltage supply lines provide power to the associated motor via the contacts within the starter. During installation of the starter, the technician must electrically connect these higher-voltage supply lines to connectors within the starter. During maintenance of the starter, the technician must inspect these connectors. Unfortunately, the electronic components of the lower voltage control circuit and their mounting brackets interfere with the installation and inspection of these connectors, making it necessary to remove the components and their brackets.
Generally, the bracket for mounting an electronic component to the motor starter is constructed of a single, metal assembly which is bolted directly to the starter. Each component has its own metal bracket and the individual brackets are bolted together, as well as to the starter, to form a component group.
To remove the components and their brackets, the technician must unbolt the individual components from the brackets, then disassemble portions of the starter to remove the brackets. To install the components and their brackets, the technician must attach the brackets, reassemble the starter, then bolt the individual electronic components to the brackets while insuring that the components are aligned correctly. The number of steps to remove and install the electronic components and their mounting brackets increase the time and cost to install and perform maintenance on starters.